TerrellTale Q&A Version 2
by shadowcat500
Summary: Terrell didn't want to do his Q&A anymore, so Shadow's doing it now. Rated M only bc swearing
1. Chapter 1

TerrellTale Q&A 2.0

Shadow: Terrell doesn't want to do this anymore, so I'm doing it now! Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay.  
Anyway, we have most Aus (apart from Lust and Tail, I kicked those guys out) and Tyrell and Light, so ask away :D


	2. Chapter 2

**So how this gonna be**

Shadow: Literally the same as Terrell's (I saw he deleted that) but with Shadow writing it instead


	3. Chapter 3

Oh, cool! So how's everyone doing?

Shadow: I'm ok and Terrell's doing much better than THE incident (you know what I'm talking about).

Shadow, what's your favorite character from Undertale? Mine is Mettaton!

Shadow: *pushes everyone out of room* Sans. I guess you could say I like him a 'skele'-ton?  
Sans: *in room. Somehow* heh  
Shadow: HOW?!


	4. Chapter 4

So shadow why did you get with Terrell?

Shadow: Well, I liked him for a while, but I was way too shy to tell him (I don't tend to tell people anything. Ever. Unless it's about a spider. I cannot deal with spiders). He told me that he like me, and asked me if I felt the same way. I said yes, of course, and the rest is history.

Wait, here is exactly what happened!

Terrell:I really like you-uh talking to you  
Shadow: *dying of laughter*  
It appears you are desperately trying to not seem to be flirting with me  
Also I like you to  
Normal like don't worry  
Terrell: Heh...yeah  
Why would i worry anyways  
It wouldnt b bad if...you uhhh did  
Not saying that i like you like that  
Shadow: *dying of laughter again*  
Ur funny XD  
Terrell: Thanks.  
Heh...heh  
Shadow: What was it that you wanted to tell me 29 PMs ago?  
Terrell: That i umm...nothing. its stupid  
Shadow: I'm ok with stupid  
Or crazy  
Or weird  
I was best friends with xpl0si0ns for 3 years  
Terrell: I like you.  
A lot.  
Shadow: *unsure how to react because you don't exactly talk about this to male friends when ur 11 or when you're a straight female at an all-girls school*  
*exploding with tension*  
Terrell: ...  
Shadow: WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO  
am I reading this situation wrong or something  
Shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit  
Terrell: No no im sorry  
Im really sorry i shouldn't of told you i knew it  
Shadow: I-i-it's fine  
*pretending to not be saying her PMs in real life XD*  
Terrell: Do you feel the same way?  
Shadow:...  
yes

Terrell: *gasps* YOU DO!?  
OMGGGGG  
Shadow: :D  
Terrell: I'm so happy right now

Shadow: Also turns out Katya asked me (for Terrell :D) what to say to someone she had a crush on. I find this whole thing so sweet. *hugs Terrell*


	5. Chapter 5

**gives Shadow and Terrell both a huge bag of assorted cookies** You both deserve them all!

Shadow: COOKEHS?! *immediately grabs half of all the chocolate ones, leaving about 75% of all the cookies bc picky eater lol*  
Terrell: *takes another quarter of the cookies*  
*smiles while hugging Shadow and eating the cookies*

Awww! That's so cute!

*coughs* You two may or may not be my new OTP... *coughs*

Shadow: WE'RE SOMEONE'S OTP! WOOOOO  
Terrell: Whose?  
Shadow: *flipping out* Fluffle D-D-D-D-D-D-*annoyed sigh* DUFF's  
Terrell: WOOO


	6. Chapter 6

Hey Light, how did you meet Shadow?  
Also, can I get a description of Light?

Light: Finally! Someone notices me!  
Shadow: *death glare*  
Light: *sighs* basically, I'm sorta the light side, but Shadow is the actual personality, in the sense of say, Darkiplier being a dark side (not the actual personality but Markiplier being the light side (his actual personality). Anyway, how I met Shadow: she spent a lot of time alone in the anti-void before she figured out how to travel between universes (I could have done it sooner)-  
Shadow: LIKE FUCK YOU COULD HAVE YOU LITTLE BI-  
Terrell: *surprise hugs Shadow from behind*  
Shadow: *is distracted*  
Light: *points at Shadow* she had a lot of pent up rage (sole genocide run survivor) and I ended up being created by magical fuckery!

Also, description: White-blonde hair, very pale blue eyes, dresses in pink and pastel colours constantly, always wears skirts and has hair loose. Obsessed with fashion and considers herself above everyone else and the centre of attention. Is actually annoying as fuck and will immediately be knocked out by a punch to the face.


	7. Chapter 7

*chants*  
Shadow backstory Shadow backstory Shadow backstory!

Shadow: OK OK JEEZ I'LL DO IT

(*This got convoluted too fast so here is the story of DeceptionTale Shadow's story is next chapter*)  
(*Also, (* is Shadow irl talking*)

So basically, DeceptionTale (my original universe) was a universe somewhere between Undertale and Underfell , (which is why there is no UT Shadow or UF Shadow) in which basically everyone acted like their Undertale counterparts unless they wanted something from someone or were afraid (or you were a human) (also instead of monsters there were white-souled humans who could use magic).

The first fallen human was called Sam, rather than Chara, then the story goes the same way as the Undertale story, until Asriel dies. The King goes insane, exiles the Queen into the Ruins and decrees that all in the Underground would bow to his rule (like dictatorship kind of obedience) with all rebels being executed without mercy. The people REALLY didn't like that, so they killed him, and the Underground fell into a mildly-peaceful, slightly unstable anarchy, because no one knew where the Queen had gone (she was escorted at night and the guards that escorted her were slain by Asgore's own hand) and was kept from total anarchy and war by Undyne, who 'dealt' with troublemakers.  
A human fell, and was killed by a Dog Guard in Snowdin. Their soul was a vivid  
blue, and it was taken to the castle and held in a container, which was located next to a container holding the stuck-together souls of Asriel and Chara (which had lasted because of Asriel's Boss soul and Chara's human one).  
Shadow's story begins 4 dead humans later.


	8. Chapter 8

Ok, that's DeceptionTale, now on to Shadow's actual backstory! (*warning: I (Shadow irl) came up with it after listening to music, so yeah I don't know why this was a warning XD*)  
I was born a green-souled human with an older orange-souled brother called Sans. Our mom was non-existent, I'm unsure whether she was dead but I never met her. Our dad was a scientist who was trying to understand soul magic to try to create human soldiers who could use magic. Nothing wrong with that, (well sort of I'm from Underfell/Undertale don't judge me) except that he experimented on me and my brother, ending up with both me and my brother having half-white souls. Dad died in the explosion (good riddance). Me and my brother ended up in an orphanage (the Papyrus of our world was there, rather than in the Underground). Those who had partially white souls were discriminated against (magic blood ran in families who had had hybrid children before the war between magic humans and normal humans and remained into my generation) and me and my brother had our rooms graffitied, our stuff stolen and shit. Normal bullying. I ended up being attacked in a car park when I was 12, basically beaten to near-death, and thrown down Mount Ebott so no one would find out. I was nursed back to health by Toriel (healing magic) and then left for the Underground after persuading Toriel. I was attacked by a Dog sentry (I ended up petting and befriending it), and it defended me from all other monsters on the way through Snowdin (I wasn't attacked in Snowdin Town as the dog had been stealing items and attacking people, and I had stopped it and thus the townspeople liked me a bit) and most of Waterfall. Until Undyne. She attacked, but before she could begin to attack she noticed my half-white soul, which wasn't strong enough to be used to break the barrier. She grudgingly released me, allowing me to spend my time as a subject of the Underground.

Next chapter: Shadow's story continued


	9. Chapter 9

2 years later, I had joined the Royal Guard, was second in command and had bought a house in Snowdin (ignore how a thirteen-year-old could buy property and join the military). The dog had become my guard dog (there's your explanation. I had a badass dog only I could control. Not to mention a kitchen knife. Fear the teen with a badass dog, a kitchen knife and knowledge of how to use it!).  
My brother (now sixteen) had fallen into the Underground on the anniversary of my fall, apparently having gone looking for me or my corpse and had fallen just like I had. I was on guard duty by the Ruins door (of course with my dog :3) when he came through.  
I explained to Undyne, and he ended up living with me and I trained him on how to use his magic.

2 years later (wow another timeskip)  
A child fell down. They called themselves Frisk, but everyone who saw them said that they looked like Sam (first fallen human, in case anyone forgot), so much so that some mistook them for Sam. This child attempted many genocide runs, easily and happily emptying the Underground. However, they never made it past my brother and I. We stopped them every time, until one timeline. The final one. They successfully killed my brother and I may have- lost it. They died repeatedly, never making it more than a minute as they could never predict what I would do. They reset again and again, not realising that they were ripping apart the fabric of that universe until the very walls of Judgement Hall crumbled. I managed to escape with my brother's jacket. I can only hope they died along with my universe, and did not get given to another universe.

That's all for tonight, folks! Baaaaiiiii!


	10. Chapter 10

Wait

Fanart?

plz?

Both me and Terrell (Terrell more tho probably XD) are desperately hoping for some Sharrell (that's our ship name) fanart :3


End file.
